The Love of a Vampire
by MidnightShadow1245
Summary: Lelouch has kept a secret from Suzaku that he is a vampire,but when Suzaku finds out he kicks him out.A year has passed and they have not seen each other.Lulu tries one last time to see him and he excepts but lulu has fallen before he could.Will SK help?
1. Sick of Lonelyness

**Me: Hello there! This is my first fanfiction story so be nice, kay? Anyways please enjoy and review. I worked so hard on this.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Code Geass.**

**Chapter 1: Sick of loneliness **

(Lelouch's P.O.V)

_It's been over a year since Suzaku and I broke up because of my little secret. Well, big secret. _I thought to myself.

I picked up my cell and dialed _his_ number hoping he would pick up, but knowing he wouldn't.

"Suzaku.. I-I miss you.. Please… please come to me. I need you and I can't stand it without you. I know I kept it a secret that I am a vampire for so long but… but please.. meet me at the Shinjuku Ghetto tonight. I will wait for you there as long as I can." I said into my cell, really hoping he would.

I hung up my cell and checked the time, and it was 1:00pm. I never told Suzaku what time at night we should meet so I guess I should go early, but I was scared. I was so scared that he wouldn't love me anymore or have any feelings for me at all.

I ran into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet and started puking my guts up.

My mind was going hazy and I couldn't breathe.

"Someone.. anyone.. help me!" I screamed and thrashed all around the room.

"I'm scared… and cold.. I need.. I need-" I choked and was drifting into darkness.

"_Suzaku." _

(Suzaku's P.O.V)

"Who does he think he is? Just leaving me a fucking message and ordering me to see him." I said, mad at him for everything he did, and he lied to me.

I know I shouldn't hate him and I don't. I act like I hate him and don't know him and really… really, I love him more than anything in the world. I just don't understand why he kept a huge secret from me. I needed to know at least that much but I kept refusing to go see him.

I remember I told him I would never see him again nor would I ever love him, and I knew I shouldn't have.

_(Flashback)_

"_You're a fucking monster! How the fuck am I suppose to trust your ass anymore?" I said_

"_No.. Suzaku y-you don't understand..I wanted to tell you but if I did they said they would.."_

"_No! Shut up, Lelouch. You lied to me. You said that I could trust you but now.. your no longer the person I love nor care about anymore."_

"_Suzaku! P-please.. listen to what I have to say. They said.."_

"_No! I no longer wish to listen to you. I don't ever want to hear your voice. I don't even want to see you again!"_

_Lelouch fell to my apartment floor onto his knees, with wide and teary eyes. _

"_Get out! I never want to see you again!" I yelled at him right in the face._

_He looked at me right in the eyes and tried to reach out to touch my face but before he could I slapped his hand away. He retreated his hand and held it close to his chest and cradled it dearly. _

_It had and angry red mark and he looked up from his hand to me. His face was flushed with the same red as the mark I made on his hand, but not out of anger but because of the hurt and embarrassment in his eyes. _

_A tear ran down his face and I so desperately wanted to hold him in my arms and tell him I was sorry but it just wasn't going to happen. Anger was all over my body and I knew Lelouch didn't deserve to be yelled at but part of me felt like he needed to be punished._

"_S-Suza-Suzaku... I-"_

"_What part of 'I don't ever want to hear your voice again' and 'get out' do you not understand?"_

_Lelouch stared at me wide eyed and finally he broke down crying. He stood and opened the door and ran out crying, leaving a trail of tears behind him._

_(End of Flashback)_

Oh God! What have I done to _you_. My dearest Lulu. Oh, how I want to hold you, but don't worry, I'm coming for you. Just you wait.

Wait a minute. I have not seen him since a year and I have been avoiding him for the past year. I wonder if he will be the same still. The last time I saw him was _that_ time.

I always thought he was a bloodsucker after I heard that he was a Vampire, but… What if I was wrong? Maybe he hates me now, or what if he wants my blood?

NO! I'm going to meet him no matter what! I _want _to see you, Lulu. I_ have _to see you so badly. I- I'm..

_I'm sick of loneliness._

_For those of you who have read this far, they receive a big Hug! _

_Ending song: Imaginary By Evanescence _

**Me: Well that's all for now folks! Sorry it's so short. So many thoughts were going through my head at once that I had to listen to my favorite song, Imaginary by Evanescence. That's why this story is crapy. Oh well, I tried my best. Please review. I will have the next chapter up probably by next week! Key word probably! See ya next time!**

**~MidnightShadow1245 **


	2. I Need You!

**Me: Welcome back! I worked so hard on this chapter it is just so unreal! They say that good work get a good reward, but what reward did I did I get?**

**Lelouch: Well you did get an award at school, did you not?**

**Me: That's not the kind of reward I'm talking about!**

**Suzaku: Well it is a reward though.**

**Me: Oh, Who asked you?**

**Lelouch + Suzaku: (Stick out there tongue)**

**Me: If you don't stick those tongues back in your mouth I will tie them together!**

**Lelouch: I don't mind in the slightest.**

**Suzaku: Yeah, me either. I would love to have that done!**

**Me: eww. Wrong on so many levels! Anyways, as I was saying, I d-**

**Suzaku: Ashley-chan doesn't own Code Geass…**

**Lelouch: And thank god she doesn't own us either.**

**Ashley: Hey! Whats that suppose to mean? (Lelouch and Ashley get in an argument)**

**Suzaku: Chapter 2: Help me Please!**

**Ashley + Lelouch: WHY DO YOU NEED HELP!**

**Suzaku: No no. That's the tilltle of the Chapter right?**

**Ashley: Oh. Yeah.**

**Ashley + Suzaku + Lelouch: ENJOY!**

(Suzaku's P.O.V)

I waited for Lelouch at Shinjuku Ghetto like he said for about 2 hours and still no sign of him.

I don't know why but I was starting to get the feeling that he tricked me and just wanted to get revenge on me for what I did to him. No. He would of done something more severe to hurt me..but wasn't I already hurt?

It started to get very windy and cold, and I didn't think to bring a coat. Oh, well. Just have to endure it. Lelouch should be here soon. _I hope._

Three more hours had passed and still no sign of Lelouch. It was pitch black and cold and I had the one thing on my mind. _Where is he?_

I began to get worried, thinking something had happened to him on his way here. Maybe I should call him… but wait… I deleted his number from my phone.

Oh god, what should I do? I need to find him. I have to… I just have to find you.

(Lelouch's P.O.V)

"_Where am I?" I asked to who-knows-what_

_There was no answer, only darkness was surrounded by me. _

"_H-hello? Is anybody here?"_

"_Lelouch…" A voice said_

"_W-who are you?"_

"_Lelouch! You know very well who I am."_

_A light suddenly appeared in front of me, and I had to close my eyes because it was too bright._

_As soon as the light faded, I opened my eyes and was greeted with the person who I was sure was dead._

_Mother! _

"_Mother! Wh-why are you… How can this be?"_

"_Lelouch. My sweet Lelouch, It's been a long time."_

"_Mother. Is it you? Is it really you?"_

"_Yes my dearest son. It is indeed truly me. Now, listen. You have a destiny that you must fulfill and you cannot ignore it."_

"_What? What is my destiny, Mother?"_

"_You must die!"_

"_W-what? Why? Why mother? Why must I die? I'm not ready to die! I don't want this! No! This can't be."_

"_You will. It is for your own good, Lelouch! You are a Vampire! Vampires must not live in this world! They are the hatred of the humans! Unless you don't then you will be cursed with misery till you do!"_

"_No! That's a lie! It has to be!"_

"_Are you calling your own mother a liar? Lelouch, you have lied to your own people! You have lied to Nunnaly! You even lied to the one you loved most, SUZAKU!"_

"_No… I-I didn't want to! If I didn't they would have gotten hurt! It's not my fault! Please… I didn't mean to! I-I just…"_

"_NO! WHAT YOU DID IS DONE!"_

_I was so confuses that I didn't know what to do I wanted to scream out of frustration but…_

"_I-I just…"_

"_Lelouch, Sweetheart. Please understand-" She came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder to soothe me but it didn't help. "-You must come with me. A place where there will be no pain for you at all. You won't have to suffer anymore."_

"_But… I don't want to die!" I started to cry, and she stood back and suddenly floated In the mid darkness._

"_Come to me dear. Come to your mother." She held out her arms, attempting me to go into her offering arms…but… something inside me was telling me that I shouldn't go, but if I didn't, I would be hit with a curse of misery until I die._

"_N-no! I don't want to!"_

"_You will come and die!"_

_No! I couldn't die! I had to see my Suzaku. The one I love and always will._

"_No! I won't! You can't tell me what to do! You don't own me!" After I said that, her eyes started to glow a lustful red and she charged after me._

_I tried to stand and run but my legs where stuck to the ground as if they were glued to the darkness._

_She got to me and straddled me on the ground of darkness, and I tried to break free but it just wasn't enough to even get a hundred pound man off you. I screamed for help but was soon cut off by feeling something sharp into my neck._

_She was a Vampire, and drinking my blood!_

"_Ahh… St-stop it!" I thrashed all around trying to get her off but, I was beginning to feel weak._

"_Pl-please stop. I-it hurts! __Ahh… nn.. Su-suzaku, save me!"_

(Suzaku's P.O.V)

I arrived at Lelouch's house in no time, but I soon heard a scream.

"Ahh… Su-Suzaku! Ah… H-help me pl-please! Oh… It hurts!"

It was Lelouch! Why on earth would he be yelling like that, especially for me? It doesn't matter. I'm going to go to him. He needs me and I need him. We need each other.

I ran through the door, not caring to knock, and up the stairs to find Lelouch. I heard his voice again, only to scream more in agony.

"SUZAKU! SAVE ME!"

I ran to his room, only to find he wasn't there. Just when I was about to leave and dash for yet another room, I heard him scream one last time before a crash was heard in his bathroom.

I dashed into the bathroom, and was greeted with Lelouch laying on the tile floor, thrashing around and moaning in despair.

'_What on earth was happening to him?' _

I watched him squirm in pain and try to grab something, probably trying to hold something to calm his pain, but he couldn't do anything but scrape the tile floor, surly leaving marks.

I was soon knocked out of my daze by the sound of Lelouch's voice. "Su-Suzaku… mph… Pl-please help m-me?" he asked in a whisper, still with his eyes closed tight, with one hand on the right side of his neck, and the other still trying to hold onto something.

He looked so vulnerable, and so I grabbed his hand and started to rub his wrist with my thumb, at least trying to soothe some of his pain, and noticed that his pulse was slowing down. Hopefully he would calm down in a minute or so.

I kept repeating the action until his breathing started to calm down. He was still breathing deep and moaning every now and then and still jolted around a bit so I pulled him over onto my lap and cradled his head as if he were a baby, and started to rock back and forth.

I noticed that the hand that was on his neck was now limp, laying across his stomach, with a red liquid on it.

I looked at it for a good long second and realized that it was blood.

I then looked at his neck, at where the hand had just been, and there, indeed, was two holes in his neck with blood still flowing from it.

'_What the- Who did this to you, Lulu? Is this why you are in this vulnerable state?_

I didn't know what to do. All I could do now was rock Lelouch and rub his back until he finally open his eyes.

(Lelouch's P.O.V)

I was in deep pain, screaming Suzaku's name and yet I suddenly felt my mother pull away, and say: "You will be punished till you fulfill your destiny."

After that was said, I woke up in a warm presents, and with the touch of soothing on my back.

My whole body was in pain and yet it was craving for something, but I don't know what.

Suddenly, I realized who was doing all the soothing to me. _Suzaku!_

"Huh? Su-Suzaku? I-I… ow…" I tried to get up but I failed and fell right back into Suzaku's arms.

"Shh… Don't worry. I'm here now." He said and started to rub my back again.

"Su-Suza… Mph." Suzaku kissed me, with a very powerful force and yet it was good. So very good.

He pulled away, and looked over me. I wanted to be with him like this forever but I knew that was just not meant to be. I felt tears start to come to my eyes and I tried to blink them away but they just fell freely.

"Oh, Lulu. I'm sorry for all that I did to you. I didn't mean to I-I just… I don't know what came over me. When you left, I suddenly felt all lonely and scared and realized I need you and can't live without you. I don't want to be alone anymore. So please, come back to me, I-I need you!"

"Suza-ku… I need you too, but you shouldn't be with me. You were right before, I am a monster, and beautiful people like you should stay away from monsters like me. I-I don't deserve you."

I started to feel the pain again but it wasn't as bad as the last time, but it did hurt like hell. It was the kind of pain that gave you pain and pleasure but, there was a reason why I had this feeling.

It was something I needed so very desperately, but didn't know what.

"Su-Suzaku I… AH!"

I felt pain all over my body again and started to moan in agony.

"Lulu, whats wrong?"

" He needs blood." Stated a female voice.

_C.C_

"What are you doing here witch?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm simply here to help you understand Lelouch's issue. He's become different. He's not the same vampire he was ten minutes ago."

"Ahh… nn.. SU-ZA-KU, make it stop." I pleaded.

(Suzaku's P.O.V)

"So, how can I help him?" I asked C.C. frantically looking at Lelouch screaming in pain.

"I told you, he needs blood, and not just any human blood, He needs your blood to keep him alive." She said.

I hesitated for a moment. He needs my blood to survive? Fine then. I don't care anymore as long as Lelouch will stay alive and well.

"I will explain to you why all this is happening tomorrow, if you wish to know about Lelouch's now current state." C.C said as she left the room.

"Lulu-" I said, and grabbed his hand, so I can get his attention. He was still laying in my lap and his head was resting on my arm, and his face was flushed with a crimson red and was breathing hard.

He looked up at me with pleading eyes, and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back and pulled his hand and his body closer to me, and said in his ear "- I will give my blood, only for you."

He gasped and pulled my head down to the side of his face and started to lick my pulse on my neck.

"Ah.." I moaned, and then suddenly I felt teeth sink into my neck, making me gasp and moan at the feeling.

It was like pleasure and pain mixed together. I couldn't help but moan again.

(Lelouch's P.O.V)

I felt Suzaku twitching in my mouth and moan close to my ear.

The taste of his blood felt amazing on my tongue and I couldn't get enough of it. It was like I was in heaven, but I was wondering if Suzaku was feeling the same. By the sound of his moans., I was pretty sure he was enjoying himself too.

As soon as I heard him say "Lulu… I can't hold out any longer" I pulled pack and felt faint myself.

I couldn't help but let the darkness take over me and fall limp into Suzaku's still strong arms. Before I fell asleep, I heard him say "I-I need you Lulu, please stay with me."

"I-I need you too." I said before falling asleep in his warm embrace.

_Ending song: I need you by Lady Antebellum _

_For those of you who have read this far, you receive a King-size KIT-KAT!_

**Me: Well that was longer than the last one. I tried my best on this one. I think I Kinda went a little too fast, but oh well.**__**I know I said that I would probably have this chapter up next week, but I just couldn't wait any longer to put this one up so yeah. Anyways, please review. See ya next time!**

**~MidnightShadow1245**

_**tbc**_


	3. Love, Pain, and Pleasure

**Me: Here's some more writing done! Yay! Thank you thank y-**

**Lelouch: Oh, shut up and get on with it!**

**Suzaku: Lulu, (Comes closer to lulu and says huskily) let her do her thing babe, and then we can do ours.**

**Me: Th-thanks. Anyways, this one is the one you been waiting for and yet there is still more to come. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Code Geass" or the characters in it.**

**Chapter 3: Love, Pain, and Pleasure.**

**Warning: Rated M.**

(Suzaku's P.O.V)

I took a look at the sleeping form in my arms, watching his chest gently rise and fall. His eyes were closed and had bags under them, dark bags. His mouth was slightly open to breathe through it.

Lelouch looked like he hasn't gotten enough sleep in a while. His body was still in my lap on the bathroom floor, which looked like a total disaster, and was snuggling in my arms as if he was cold.

I should probably get him cleaned up a bit and change him into some pajamas so he can be more comfortable.

I gently picked Lelouch up bridle style, carefully not to wake him, and carried him to his bedroom. Once I laid him on his bed he began to murmur something that I couldn't comprehend, so I leaned over him to get a better hearing.

"M-mother, I don't want this, I-I'm not ready to d-die, I want to stay with Suzaku!" He cried franticly and started to cry in his sleep.

I started to rub his head and kiss the tears away that ran freely down his face and said "Shh.. Lulu. Its only a dream. It's ok, I promise."

As soon as I said that, he went lax and started to breathe gently again, and the tears had stopped.

'_Poor Lulu. I want to help you, but I don't know how.'_

I started to undress him and was halfway done when I saw all these marks on his chest and lower regions . I traced this really long gash that was and angry shade of red across his stomach and felt his body tense and moan loudly.

_I wonder what had happened._

Lelouch's eyes fluttered open.

(Lelouch's P.O.V)

I felt someone tracing a certain wound on my chest and it hurt like hell, but my eyes wouldn't open, so I just moaned.

Then, my eyes finally opened to see a very worried Suzaku staring right at me.

"Suza-ku. What are you doing?"

"Why do you have all these marks on your body? Who did this to you?" He said, completely ignoring my question and answering it with another question.

I looked away because I couldn't possible tell him how I got these marks on me. It was too painful to remember what happened on _that_ day.

(_Flashback)_

_I was running, running as fast I could so I could get as far away as possible from his apartment. I didn't want this at all._

_I became very tired so I skidded to a stop for a few seconds and took in my surroundings._

_I had no idea where I was. All I know is that it was dark and raining hard outside and that I was in an alley._

_It was too dark to see what was around me, and I was scared._

_Suddenly I heard a scream coming down the alley so I ran toward the voice. I stopped and saw right in front of me a little girl being held hostage by three big men._

_They were trying to get her to take her clothes off. It was an outrage to see this kind of manner so steped up and said, "Get away from her now!"_

_The three men backed away suddenly and looked at me with deadly killer eyes and it was indeed scary._

_One of the men said "Oh. And what are you going to do about it?"_

"_Yeah?" said another._

"_Hey, he's a cutie. We should do him instead." Said the last man._

_They let the girl go and she took off running. I'm so glad that she's safe now._

"_Get him!" The first man said_

_I saw two of the men run towards me and I took a step back, about to run but was caught before I could even make a move._

"_Ge-get off me you fool!" I said trying to break free._

"_Shh… We'll take good care of you, cutie." One said_

_The man that ordered them to get me soon came up to me and started taking of my clothes._

"_N-no! St-stop it!" I said starting to thrash more furiously._

"_Shut up!" the man said. He got my shirt off and hovered over me while the other two men started to take my pants off, along with my underwear._

"_Pl-please… STOP!" I gasped as the man hovering over me took my right nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting on it hard, while the other one was being teased with his hand. _

"_Ah… No! Stop!"_

_He continued to tease me as I shuddered into the touch. Then when I felt cold air his my lower regions, I moaned even louder. "Mnn.."_

"_I think he likes it." Said the two men below me._

_One of them started to lick my cock as the other was rubbing up my sides._

"_Ahh… Ngh. St-stop it!"_

"_Shut up you little Bitch!" the man straddling my chest said as he pulled out a knife and swiped it across my stomach._

"_Ah! S-suzaku!" I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes._

"_Ok, Rolo, you can take him first, then Mao, and I'll take him last." Said the man on my chest. I was guessing that he was the leader._

_The one named Mandy started to push into me without preparation, as I screamed out in pain._

_I could already tell I was torn by the way it felt. "Ah. He's so fucking tight." Said Rolo._

"_Ahh… stop… please." As soon as I said that the leader sliced yet another wound in my stomach but this one was more deeper, more painful._

"_Ow… I-" I stopped my sentence, not wanting to get struck again. _

_I felt Mao start to kiss my lips then bite it hard enough to draw blood. _

"_His lips are so soft." He said._

"_Mph… Please…" I said. Begging to be let free._

"_Ok, Rolo, it's my turn." Mao said._

"_Ooh, but I'm almost there." Rolo complained._

"_Hey hey, we can all come inside of this wonderful cutie." Said the leader._

"_Ok Gino." They both said_

_Rolo started to thrust in harder than the last time and I could feel a thick liquid squishing inside me. I knew it wasn't cum cause Rolo hadn't came yet._

"_Sh-shit I'm going to cum." Rolo said, and he did._

"_Ahh…" I moaned. Its felt weird to have somebody, other than Suzaku, to cum inside my body._

"_Alright, I'm next!" Said Mao excitedly. He soon thrust inside me with no hesitation. I screamed out in pain. _

"_Mph… Ah!"_

"_Shh… It's ok, you'll get used to it. Were only getting you ready for what is to come." Said Mao, smirking while looking at Gino. _

"_Ahhh!" _

_Moa kept thrusting and then finally came inside. I sighed in relief, but I still felt a strange thick liquid seeping out from my entrance. Then Gino pushed his huge member inside of me and I screamed._

"_Oh, it looks like your bleeding from your hole and your chest. Oh well." Said Gino evilly._

"_St-stop… please! Ahhhhh…" I screamed as Gino and I came at the same time. It felt weird to have three people come inside of me and feel blood at the same time._

_Gino and the others got dresses and left the alley but Gino turned around and said to me before he left, "Well have more fun the __**next time**__, Cutie!" After that was said, he was gone. I was happy that he was. That they all were actually._

_As I felt pain surge through my whole body, I pulled my legs up to my chest and screamed out in mid air. I rocked back and forth until I stopped crying. It took me awhile to realize that it was early in the morning so I stood up as best as I can and got dressed before anyone would see me._

_It was terribly hard to walk but I endured the pain. I then knew I don't have a place to go to._

_Suzaku kicked me out, Milly is on a trip, and the rest of them are who-knows-where. I'm in pain._

[End of Flashback]

"What happened Lulu? Please tell me." He asked with pleading eyes and voice.

I wanted to tell him so desperately but… I couldn't, so I decided to make up a story.

" I-I don't know." I said with uncertainty.

"How do you not know? This is something that should be unforgettable!" he yelled. The his expression changed after he saw the hurt in my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry lulu. I didn't mean to yell at you it's just… It's just that you should be able to tell me anything. I want to help you so badly but it seems that you won't let me."

I couldn't believe this. Why was Suzaku wanting to help me so badly after what he did? Did he feel sorry or did he just want to hurt me again?

"I-I don't know. I'm so confused Suzaku. On _that_ day, you said you didn't want to be around me anymore. You even said that you didn't even want to see me ever again, so I thought that meant you wouldn't want anything from me, so… So why are you caring now?" I asked with sadness and anger in my voice.

"It's because I love you!"

"No! No you don't!"

"But I do, Lulu! Let me show you." He said with hope in his voice. "I'll make the pain go away lulu. Don't worry."

"I-I.."

"Shh… Its going to be ok. I'll make the pain go away and fill it with love and pleasure." He said that as he traced the long red gash on my stomach.

"Ahh… S-Suzaku!" I moaned.

The way Suzaku touched the wound made it kinda tickle with a little bit of burning pain.

"Does it hurt much?"

"N-no."

"Good. Shall I move on?"

He started to take of my shirt fully and reach up and pinch each one of my nipples like those other men did but softer and lovingly. I love the way Suzaku could be so gentle with me.

I arched my back into the touch and moaned really loud because, the feeling of his hands on my body felt so good.

" Mmph… I-it feels so g-good!"

" It gets even better." As he said that he started to lick one of my nipples and continued to tweak my other as his free hand started to stroke through the fabric of my bikini underwear.

I don't remember when Suzaku took off my pants. I guess they fell of somehow.

" AHHH! M-more! Pl-please."

I was granted what I wanted. Suzaku took of my underwear and spread my legs so he could put his head in between them.

I blushed at the sight of him in between my legs with my member right in front of his face. I started to squirm out of discomfort until Suzaku put his mouth on the tip of my erection and start to suck lightly.

" Mmmm…" Suzaku made a grunting noise as he took me in fully. I screamed out in pleasure that I almost sounded like a girl. It just felt so good that I was about to explode.

"S-Suza… cumming… Ah."

"It's okay baby. Go ahead and cum." He said and I complied. I arched my back and threw my head back at the feeling of a hard organism. It felt way too good. I'v never felt so alive.

I laid on the bed sheets as I tried to catch my breath and felt Suzaku pull me to his chest.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Y-yes. I think so."

Suzaku started to stroke my hair and whisper softly. "I love you lulu."

"I-I love you too Suza…" I fell asleep in mid sentence.

" Goodnight, Lulu."

_For those of you who have read this far receive a Hersey's candy bar._

**Me: Well… this was the best one I think. Sorry it was so long for me to make this one. I was getting so confused that I lost my mind. Anyways… I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up cause I will be out of town for a week so yeah. See you next time!**

**~MidnightShadow1245**


	4. Bloody Love

**Me: Haha! I decided not to go out of town so… I'm home alone. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one, and for all you guys out there who have reviewed, or added my story to your favorites, I thank you. You guys inspire me to keep going. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code Geass or the characters in it.**

**Warning: Language**

**Chapter 4: Bloody Love.**

(Suzaku's P.O.V)

I changed Lelouch's clothes and got him into P.J'S without waking him up thankfully.

I couldn't help but stare at his peacefully sleeping form, with his chest rising and falling at a even pace. He looked so beautiful just like I remembered.

His midnight black hair, pale silky smooth skin, long eyelashes, and his lips… Oh his lips were such a lovely rosy red and slightly pink. I thought I could just die if I didn't get to kiss them. To be able to feel how soft they were against my lips.

Since he was asleep, maybe just one little peck on the lips wouldn't hurt, right?

I leaned over him and was close enough to just touch them. Our faces were just a centimeter away from each other and such little space in between us, then I closed what little space was left and kissed him.

As I thought, his lips were as soft and tasteful as they looked. I closed my eyes and just as they closed, they opened to see Lelouch staring at me with lidded eyes.

I soon as I saw him looking at me with those eyes, I immediately forced myself backward and away from him. I stayed still sitting at the edge of the bed waiting for a response.

"S-Suzaku? W-what were you just doing? W-were you kissing me?" he asked in a tired and gentle tone.

"Uh… yes."

He yawned and then said, "Ok. I'm so tired. Let's go to bed, okay?"

"A-alright."

That was close. I thought he would be furious with me. I guess he is still the same old Lelouch even if he is a vampire.

After I saw that Lelouch was once again sound asleep, I decided to look through his dresser and find me a t-shirt and some pants.

After I finished changing, I carefully climbed into his bed and laid right next to him.

The bed was nice and warm and it smelt just like him. I loved the way he could smell so sweet.

I felt Lelouch shift in the bed, turn to face me so that we were face to face with each other, and then scoot closer to me so that his face was smuggled into my chest. I put my arms around him and held him there and looked down at him.

I saw that the holes in his neck were still there. I totally forgot about them. I should clean them but I don't want to wake him so I guess I can clean it in the morning.

My eyelids started to feel very heavy, like a hundred pound weight was on them. I started to stroke some of Lelouch's hair and then I fell asleep next to my lover.

(Lelouch's P.O.V)

Man did I feel like crap. I was so tired and felt so weak.

I felt Suzaku stroke my hair while I was asleep, and then suddenly stop. I was assuming he fell asleep, cause I felt his breathing even out.

My eyes were closed and all there was, was darkness until the dream came.

_[Dream]_

_I was running in a sunflower field with my best friend, Suzaku._

_It was a terribly hot day and I was way behind trying to catch up with him._

_He was always an energetic freak. I never knew someone could ever have so much stamina in my whole life. I always lack that special ability._

"_S-Suzaku… Wait up!" I yelled _

"_Oh come on Lelouch! Your almost there. Just a few more steps!"_

"_I-I can't. It's too much." I panted and fell to my knees with my head to the sky trying to breathe._

"_I'm coming Lelouch, hold on!" _

_Suzaku came up to me in no time, and picked me up and carried me on his back. _

_We were headed back to the Kururugi Shrine, and were almost there until we were starting to feel drops on our head._

_We looked up to see that sky had somehow turned grey and dark._

"_Hmm… must be summer showers" Suzaku said._

"_Uh huh."_

_We started to walk again until I heard a loud thundering noise and I was terrified of thunder so I jumped._

"_Huh? Lelouch? What's wrong?"_

_Another thunder noise struck and I screamed and covered my ears so very tightly._

"_Ahh! N-no!"_

"_Lelouch! A-are you afraid of thunder and lightning?"_

"_YES!"_

"_It's ok… were almost at the shrine."_

_I was trembling on Suzaku's back and soaking his shirt with tears. I soon felt myself being dropped on a floor in a warm house._

_Well… we were home but the house was pitch black. I was still crying and felt myself being laid down on the step as Suzaku took my shoes off along with his and then caressed my face with his small little hand._

"_Shh… it's alright. The power is just out I think. Let's go take a bath, okay?"_

"_B-but the lights!"_

"_It's okay. Grandpa will turn them on soon. I just know it."_

"_O-oka… AHH!"_

_Lightning struck in mid sentence. I was so terrified that I jumped into Suzaku's arms. Then he started to rub my back to soothe me and whisper such calming words in my ear._

"_Shh… it's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."_

_Suzaku then started to pick me up and carry me into our room in which was very dark and had a funny smell to it. _

_I couldn't see because of the tears that had fuzzed my eyes a little but I could see a figure in the dark. It wasn't moving and it looked like it was floating._

_Suzaku saw it too I believe, because he was shaking and staring wide eyed._

"_S-Suzaku. What's wrong?" I asked gently._

_I soon felt a drop of something fall on my face._

_Suzaku was crying? But why?_

"_Suzaku! What's the matter? Answer me!" I got worried and jumped out of his arms and landed on the floor as Suzaku fell to the floor on his knees with his head looking down._

"_S-Suzaku? Are you ok?"_

"_L-Le-Leouch. Hold on okay? I'm going to go get a flashlight."_

"_Wait! I'm scared! What's happening?"_

"_Just hold on okay! I'll be right back."_

_I stayed on the floor waiting for Suzaku. I was frightened cause I didn't feel like I was alone and yet I was._

_At first I was scared and now I was terrified. I then remembered that there was the figure still in the room. I was scared of it. It looked like a floating person until lightning struck and my eyes widened._

_There in the center of the room was Suzaku's Grandpa hanging from the ceiling with blood all over his body. I then stayed there too shocked to move and then,_

"_AHHHHHH!"_

_I screamed out of terror as loud as possible and then was grabbed by my mouth by a wrinkled hand. I then saw a flash of lightning again and saw that Suzaku's grandpa had grabbed me._

_I started to squirm and get scared and then cry. Then I felt him start to open my mouth and put something in it. It tasted strange and I could hardly breathe. I wanted to scream. I wanted Suzaku!_

_Then he let go of my mouth and I fell to the ground choking and changing into something else._

"_Ah! H-help me! Pl-please!"_

_My body was hurting a lot and I couldn't move. My body was just jerking around on its own. As I screamed and screamed, Suzaku never came back yet._

_[Dream End]_

"Ahhh….! N-NO! S-save me!"

I screamed at the top of my lounges while sitting up in bed.

I was still in dream mode and was scared out of my life. I wanted to wake up so badly but I just couldn't. I was hoping I could just open my eyes before I just stayed in dream mode forever.

"Ahh…Haa… S-Suzaku!"

[Dream mode end]

I shot up into a sitting position in the bed. Then I started to shake out of misery. I put my arms around myself to hug myself to see if I could stop but I couldn't. I was just scared out of my mind.

I then heard a little moan right next to me and saw Suzaku fast asleep.

I knew the only thing that would make me calm and normal again was Suzaku. I was about to wake him up when a surge of pain shot up my whole body.

I started to feel very weird, like I needed something. I then had to wake Suzaku up. I knew he would help me.

I reached over to him and shook him lightly. He didn't answer. I was running out of patients so I only yelled out in pain.

"AHH! Suza-ku… wake up!"

I shook him again and he finally woke up. He then started to race up out of his sleepy mode and rushed over to me and held me close to his chest.

"Lelouch! What's wrong? Tell me lulu."

"I-I don't know. A-all of a sudden I just got in so much pain after I just had a horrible dream a-and now, i-it hurts too much! AH!"

(Suzaku's P.O.V)

I was trying to figure out what was wrong with him but nothing came to mind.

"Lulu, do you want anything? Is it perhaps that your hungry or something?"

"N-no. I'm not hungry, b-but, I d-do want something but I d-don't know what."

The door flew open and showed a green haired witch standing in the doorway.

"Not now C.C!" I said.

"Oh, so you don't want me help you?" She asked in her emotionless tone.

"What could you possibly know?"

"Well, a lot of more things about Lelouch's current state right now."

"Well then do something!"

"S-Suzaku… Please!"

Lelouch moaned in agony. I couldn't bear to see him like this so I told C.C to hurry up.

"It's not me who can help him. It's you."

"How the hell can I help him if I don't know how?"

"Oh my… Didn't I tell you? He needs blood to survive and you can only give it to him. Only there lovers can give them blood and nobody else, but if another person or _thing_ gives him blood, he will die or choose to suffer for all eternity."

"W-what? I just gave him blood about 5 hours ago. What happened then?"

"Well, if he had a terrible dream of something scared the Jesus out of him then the blood has been drained. That's the only way… well the only way I know."

"Ohh… S-Suzaku! I-it hurts… Please!" Lelouch groaned and tossed and turned.

"Shh… Lulu. It's going to be okay. I promise. I'll make the pain go away."

I didn't want this. Why did this all have to happen? I have to find another way to cure him and fast.

"S-Suza...ku! I-I need you!"

"I know lulu. I'm _coming _for you."

I looked at C.C for a moment and then asked her to leave for a while and she did.

"Lulu, were going to do _this_ a different way okay?"

"D-do what?"

"I'm going to give you my blood, but in a different way alright?"

"How are you going to give it to me?"

"By making you feel good than you ever have."

I saw the look of happiness in his eyes as if relief of his pain.

"O-okay."

I started to peel Lelouch's clothes off from head to toe and began to suck on inches of skin. He moaned when I sucked on a sweet spot of his.

"Ah! S-Suzaku! Hurry!"

"Hold on. The best part for you is about to come."

I was on his chest sucking on one of his nipples and gently rubbing the other one.

I then started to move up so my face was on his right side of his and put my neck close to his head. I felt him turn to look at me with worried eyes.

"I-It's alright lulu. Go ahead and drink."

I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come and then quickly go away as it came.

(Lelouch's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe this. Suzaku was going to let me drink his blood. Was he accepting my being?

"S-Suzaku I…" I tried to say but was cut off by his voice.

"It's okay lulu. Go ahead."

I started to lick at his pulse and nibble to make a red little mark on his neck before I sunk my teeth in his neck.

"Ah! L-lulu! Make the pain go away."

I had sunk my teeth in all the way and listened to his pants. He was panting hard too.

I then started to drink from him. His blood was so delicious. It tasted so rich and pure. It was like melting in my mouth.

"Mmm…" I moaned cause it was so good.

"That's it lulu. That's right. Drink."

I closed my eyes to save the flavor of his blood. I then started to feel Suzaku squirm in discomfort.

I then released his neck from my teeth. I didn't know how much blood Suzaku lost but by the looks of it, a lot.

He was panting really hard and was laying lax on my bed. His eyes were closed too. He looked so tired so pulled the covers over him and I and stroked his brown curls away from his forehead.

"Lulu, do you feel better now?"

"Yes Suzaku. Thank you, for everything."

"That's go.."

His breathing started to go even and his chest rose and fell at an even pace.

"Goodnight my love."

_For those of you who have read this far receive a cola!_

_Ending song: Every heart_

**Me: Well that's a rap! I don't know how I feel about this one. Oh well! Please review! I might have the next chapter up by next week or sooner! Key word 'might'!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**TBC**

**~MidnightShadow1245**


End file.
